Cosmetics come in every color and shade imaginable, from bright blue nail polish to subtle pink lipstick. However, it is difficult to determine how a particular color will look on the wearer without actually testing out the cosmetic.
Testing the cosmetics is the best way to try out a new color, however, there are many retailers who do not allow consumers to test the products prior to purchase. This leaves the consumer with having to guess how the color might look on them.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide a way in which consumers can determine how a particular cosmetic color might look on them without having to purchase and/or use the cosmetic.
This need is met by the present invention which is directed to a color display having a partially transparent flap with color swatches placed thereon. When a person places the flap over their skin, fingernail, etc., they can view the color as it might appear on their body.